


Migrane

by Just_A_Simple_Writer



Series: Whumptober2020 [3]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Gerry Keay Deserved Better, Headaches & Migraines, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Terminal Illnesses, Whumptober 2020, yeah no happy ending here either sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27305485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Simple_Writer/pseuds/Just_A_Simple_Writer
Summary: Whumptober 2020 Day Twenty Six - MigraneMore time passes and he starts to suspect that this might not be something that he’s going to recover from. He doesn’t even know what’s wrong, only that his head is in agony almost every hour of the day and it’s really killing his sleep schedule.
Series: Whumptober2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993570
Kudos: 5





	Migrane

America is … nice enough, Gerry supposes. Nothing to write home about, at least if he _had_ anyone at home to write to.

He hasn’t been feeling well, to be honest, ever since he got here. He hasn’t mentioned it to Gertrude, but it’s slowly getting worse.

He’s not sure what’s going on. Maybe it’s just the fact that he’s in a foreign country, with foreign food. Maybe he’s just still jet-lagged.

It’s not really his priority, and he’s trying to focus on the more important aspects of this trip. He should be enjoying it, after all. It _is_ for work, of course, but it’s more of a holiday than he’s had in a long time.

And then he starts getting headaches. They’re not bad at first, but they’re persistent, and they won’t go away, no matter how many aspirins he takes.

He thinks Gertrude may have noticed that something’s off, but she never mentions it, and he never brings it up. Just keeps traipsing after her as the headaches get worse and worse.

They start making him sick, after a while. He finds himself throwing up almost every day from the migraines, and he knows Gertrude knows, though he’s never outright told her.

She knows lots of things she shouldn’t, after all.

Gerry’s fairly certain that there’s something seriously wrong with him, but he doesn’t really want to think about it, and he’s staunchly against stepping foot in a hospital unless he’s literally dying, so for now he’s just going to suck it up. Either he’ll get better or he won’t.

More time passes and he starts to suspect that this might not be something that he’s going to recover from. He doesn’t even know what’s wrong, only that his head is in agony almost every hour of the day and it’s really _killing_ his sleep schedule.

Not that he had one, exactly, but that’s not the point. The point is that he’s really not doing well.

He thinks that Gertrude might know what’s going on. She keeps giving him these long, thoughtful looks, which turn to pity once he catches her eye, and he doesn’t like it. It feels like she’s planning something.

He never asks her, though. He doesn’t think he wants to know.

It’s odd, he’s always been the one to question her, the only person brave enough to stand up to some of her most outlandish plans, but right now he just doesn’t have the energy to try and parse out what she’s up to.

Maybe he just doesn’t have it in him to care anymore. He probably isn’t going to be alive long enough for it to affect him.

She’s the one who suggests he go to hospital, in the end. He’s almost surprised, really, since she’s always been the one to tell him to keep his head up and not to bother people. He thinks that she knows something he doesn’t.

He holds off for a while, but his condition is only getting worse. He’s not holding out any delusions of surviving whatever this is, but maybe if he goes to hospital he’ll at least get a painkiller. Something strong enough to knock him right out.

Gertrude doesn’t even stay with him. She drops him off at the hospital and tells him she’ll be back later, and then she’s gone, disappearing off to God knows where.

He can’t bring himself to care. He’s just … disappointed in himself for ever thinking that she really did care about him.

He stays on the steps of the hospital for a few minutes, watching the empty road, and then turns and walks inside.

Time to find out what’s going to kill him.

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [tumblr](https://jaysworlds.tumblr.com/) as part of my whumptober project


End file.
